


You Weren't Supposed to be Mine

by ultraviolet289



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, Angst, Daxam, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Karamel AU, Krypton, Love/Hate, More angst, karamel feels, more tags to add later, never went to earth, protective mon-el, slowish burn, this is my first story so apologies in advanced
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2020-11-08 00:07:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20826059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ultraviolet289/pseuds/ultraviolet289
Summary: It wasn't supposed to be like this.She was supposed to find the one, on her own, at her own time. The person that would care and love her forever. True love.She wanted someone that would belong to her, only her.Instead, she got him, the biggest asshole in the galaxy.And he wasn't meant to be hers, and she wasn't meant to be his.Or so they thought.





	1. Bad News

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! So this is my first story ever on AO3. I have a couple on wattpad already but I wanted to try posting here because I feel like it's a little bit of a different audience. This chapter is pretty short because I usually find in arranged marriage AU's the part when the parents have to tell them to be a bit boring, so I just wanted to get it out of the way. But please, enjoy!

“Kara, your father and I have to give you some news.”

She turned her head to her bedroom door, both her parents waiting outside. Her mother was wearing her signature blue dress, long and flowy with the House of El crest right in the middle. Her father stood tall behind Alura, a gray suit of the same blue undertone with a seamless front that was pressed to perfection. She had always admired how poised and powerful her parents seemed. Kara knew, of course, that they had to be. Her parents were Krypton’s head ambassadors and looking perfect was part of the job. 

“Come in,” Kara cheerfully said, setting her hairbrush down on the dresser. Her parents both sat on the bench of her bed while she turned in the seat of her vanity.

Her mother looked a bit uneasy. Even guilty? Kara couldn’t place the emotion. Her mother had never looked this way before. “What’s wrong?” She asked.

There was a pause. “I’m afraid your father and I have some troubling news.” Alura began. Kara shifted in her seat, feeling her own brow crinkle from the confusion.

“As you know,” Zor El chimed in, “Our planet isn’t in the best shape right now. Our use of natural resources has been deteriorating the planet’s core, and it’s unstable now.”

“Yes father I know, I was note-taking at the meeting--”

“So you understand that it is of utmost importance that we do  _ anything _ we can to save the planet, yes?”

“Of course.” Kara looked back and forth between her parents. “What do you need from me?”

Alura and Zor El slipped a glance at each other before Kara’s mother finally got to the point. “Well, there is a way that we can stabilize the core, and the only way we can get that material is through Daxam-”

“-and they have an abundance of it on that planet. More than enough to save our planet three times over.

Kara smiled awkwardly, still not knowing  _ what the hell did this have to do with her?  _ “That sounds great.” She lightly scoffed, “If Daxam would ever agree to such a thing--helping others that is.”

“And that’s where you come in sweetheart,” Alura sweetly smiled, a little forced.

“Can you guys please stop tip-toeing around this? You guys are scaring me, please just tell me what I have to do.”

“You have to marry, Kara.” Alura finally revealed. “You have to marry the prince.”

  
  


_ Meanwhile on Daxam _

“We’ve found you a wife, Mon-el,” Queen Rhea stated as she sat down at the dinner table. 

“Ex-excuse me?” He questioned, almost have to spit out his drink.  _ A wife? _

“Yes. She’ll be arriving later this week, and you’ll be marrying her at the end of the year.”

He was so--so startled to say the least. His mother was a very blunt, condescending person. She never really took into account anyone’s feelings, especially those who were below her. Rhea was always dressed in a dark, steel shade of grey. Light gray if she was in a good mood. She embodied power-- but the cruelty in her soul emanated fear. 

Mon-El thought he would be prepared for this moment when it came. He always knew his parents would eventually come up to him and tell him he had to get married. Married to some girl he didn’t know or want. He thought he was ready to give up his lifestyle. Clubbing every night and then drinking it all away. Popping pills that had different flavors and colors and scents. Bedding a different girl every night of the week and never having to settle. He knew that he would have to give it up one day, but not  _ now _ . Oh, Rao not now.

“Are you kidding me? A wife? I thought you said most likely in my thirties? I’ve got five more years, mother.”

“Well suck it up, boy, we need this marriage to happen.”

“Why? Why does it have to be so soon?”

“Because you will be marrying a Kryptonian girl.”

_ A Kryptonian girl?  _ They had to be fucking kidding him. Not only did he have to fucking settle, but he had to settle down with a girl from a planet of diplomats and prudes. And why had they agreed to this anyway? They very well knew how much Krypton looked down on Daxam. Saw them as nothing but drunks and partiers (which wasn’t very untrue, he just hated labels).

His father started laughing. “They have dug themselves into a hole so to speak. Maybe they were too blinded by all their self-righteousness to see how far down they went, but now they’ve come to us, begging! Can you imagine!” 

“That still doesn’t answer why I need to get married, father!”

“We are giving them some materials and in exchange, they are giving us some technology and a girl. So you can produce an heir, of course.” 

“But why can’t we just--”

“Shut it, boy,” Rhea spat. “This agreement cannot be changed, it is final. You are getting married.”

Mon-el turned to his father in hopes of something, anything. His father was always a  _ little _ more lenient than his mother. 

Lar Gand sensed the desperation in Mon-el. “You can still bring girls home if that’s what you’re so worried about.” He scoffed and rolled his eyes. “And your drinking and partying and all those  _ things  _ you think are so important. But just  _ less _ , okay?”

He knew it was settled and there was nothing he could do about it, but he was still so  _ fucking upset _ . His whole life has been thwarted. His life of luxury and irresponsibility just interrupted. 

Whoever this girl was, he already fucking hated her. 


	2. Stuck

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I just want to say I appreciated the comments on the last chapter even though there were only like two of them. I'm writing the slow parts right now so those comments really help with motivation! Thanks for reading I hope you enjoy!

Kara peered out of the window if her parents’ ship. They were just leaving Krypton’s atmosphere to get to Daxam.  _ Ugh. Daxam.  _ She still hated that she had to do this. Kara knew she was serving her country but  _ come on _ . 

She was supposed to find her true love someday. The one who would care and love her forever. Who would cherish her, be loyal, a good partner. She was supposed to do it on her own, on her own time, and in her own way. And in an instant, it was all taken away from her. She would have to spend the rest of her fucking life with the biggest asshole on the galaxy.  _ The rest of her life _ .

She was mad at her parents at first-- going behind her back and making this life-changing decision without her. She was pissed. But after a week of thought, she realized she would have made the same decision if she were present. The fate of Krypton, saved because she sacrificed her love life. It wasn’t the worst thing-- but it definitely was not ideal.

They landed right in front of the palace. The place was  _ huge _ . Four stories tall and it looked a mile wide. For a second, she was in awe, but a shiver was sent down her spine when two servants opened the palace doors for them.  _ Right, slavery _ . Good people built this palace stone after stone for some cruel people to live in it. Disgusting.

Kara and her parents were escorted down many halls until they got to some kind of meeting room. The doors were once again opened for them.

The king, queen, and the Raodamn prince were sitting around a table. Queen Rhea was quite startling. Her gaze made Kara’s insides feel cold, a chill through her body. King Lar Gand was much less intimidating, but still, his face was stone.

The prince was-- what was he? Kara was a great judge of character, just based on appearances, but she couldn’t figure him out. He wore a light grey, suit-- seamless in the front just like her father’s. It was clear that he tried to organize his hair, but it was also obvious he had a lack of experience, for it was slightly disheveled. His eyes were peculiar, bluish-gray. He had a strong jaw and a warmth in his sarcastic expression that his mother lacked entirely. 

If she hadn’t met him under these circumstances, she would go as far as to say he was kinda handsome.

But Kara quickly shook off that observation. He was a jerk, and she couldn’t be some damsel who fell for prince charming.

“Alura, Zor El, Welcome. Please sit.” The Queen plastered a smile on her face. “And this must be Kara! Sit as well, we have much to discuss”

When they were all seated the king started an introduction. “Kara, this is Mon-El as you might know. Prince of Daxam.”

She turned to him and tried to smile as politely as possible, but the prince made no such effort to acknowledge her. Kara discreetly rolled her eyes and took her seat.

“All right, let’s begin!” Rhea mused. Some workers around them placed papers in front of each one of them.

“All we need to do today is go over some basic parts of the agreement, sign the forms, and then Kara can make herself at home here.”

Kara was taken aback. “Excuse me, but I’m moving here today?” She faced her mother frantically. 

Alura was slightly confused as well. “Yes, I”m sorry. But I was under the impression that this was simply a meeting about the contract.

Rhea chuckled, “Well you must have been misinformed. Kara will be moving in today so both can get accumulated to being around each other before the wedding.”

Kara interjected. “But-”

“No buts. We will not compromise.” The King inserted himself. “Although we do have a way of reproducing without intercourse, royals are usually expected to reproduce using the natural method so a few months of familiarity would be wise.”

“ _ The natural method?!”  _ Kara was shocked. 

“Of course, a Kryptonian prude would be most worried about that”

Her head turned to the prince who finally spoke up. She couldn't believe him, and she couldn't believe that one day she would have to-- have to--

With him. 

“We will get to all of that later. Now there are many other parts to this agreement than producing an heir,” Rhea snapped.

“As parents we can discuss among ourselves. I suggest Mon-El” Lar Gand gestured towards his son, “please show Kara around a bit, get acquainted.”

Monel turned to her and scoffed. He started to get out of his seat. “As you wish,  _ father _ .”

Monel offered his arm for Kara to link onto-- a required practice of politeness no doubt. She tried to be a bigger person and put her arm through his even though she was repulsed, and they set off into the palace. 

**

Her hair was golden, her eyes a periwinkle blue. The flush in her cheeks was such a soft pink that she almost looked like a doll. The way she stood was so confident and poised despite the fact that she was stuck on this horrid planet. 

She was beautiful.

Almost

He couldn’t care less what she looked like because, for all he knew, she was the whole reason his life was askew. He hated her even more just seeing her in person.

They were walking down a hall, empty other than some guards roaming about. Even though their arms were linked, he could tell she was trying to distance herself as much as possible. Always looking either forward or opposite his direction, her jaw was clenched. She was probably seething inside.

He couldn’t blame her. He was pretty mad about this too.

“So this wing is where we’ll most likely be spending all our time,” He tried his best to continue the tour even though he was boring himself to death. “There’s a kind of entertainment room on your left, and a kitchen on the right here.”

“Don’t your  _ slaves _ work in the kitchen,” Kara spat with a sort of bad taste in her mouth. “Rao forbid you step one spoiled little foot in a kitchen.”

“Hey, just because slavery is a thing on this planet doesn’t mean I agree with it.” Mon-El snapped back. “I know I’m an asshole but I'm not cruel.”

Kara turned to him for the first time during the tour, opening her mouth to say something, but quickly closing it.

“So you’re just going to stand there looking like a fish now,” Mon-El remarked. 

She rolled her eyes, “Well the rumors are not wrong about the jerk thing.”

“The royal family has always had slaves, and servants, and guards. It’s hard to move away from all of that when it’s what’s always been done.”

“Well just because it’s what’s done doesn’t mean it should be done,” Kara argued. “You let your parents dictate and decide everything for you I’ll bet.”

“That is not true, I’ll have you know that--”

“That what? They let you choose what party to go to or which girl to bring home?” 

“Well I--” Mon-el stuttered. Honestly, it was true. Other than his lavish lifestyle, his parents decided everything that was--well-- important. 

She scoffed, sort of mockingly. He knew she was right but he still hated it. Kryptonians always looked down on Daxams. “Well do your parents ever let you have fun, huh?” He remarked.

“What?”

“Have you ever let loose a bit? Broken the rules, did something crazy? Or are your parents too prude and stuck up to ever let you have fun?”

Kara was silent for a moment, obviously thinking hard about a snarky comeback. “They are not stuck up or prude--”

“Yeah right”

“And at least it was  _ my _ choice not to do those things.”

“Oh so then it’s just you that’s boring. Got it.”

He snuck a glance at her to find her scrunching her nose in frustration. It was kind of cute. His mouth was forming a smile though he tried to suppress it. There was something he enjoyed about seeing her so riled up.

They continued until they reached the end of the hall. It was a dead-end except for the double doors. “And to conclude this  _ captivating _ tour-- the master bedroom.” Mon-El snuck a glance at Kara who’s eyes widened. 

“Please don’t tell me we have to share a room.”

“Not quite,” Mon-El waved a servant over to open the doors for them.

“You really couldn’t do that yourself?” Kara asked. 

The doors opened to a very large bedroom with a king-sized bed against the left-hand wall. There was a set of sofa chairs and a coffee table in one corner of the room, and three doors on the wall. The entire back wall was just glass, looking over the palace grounds. 

“This is my bedroom,” Mon-El sarcastically splayed his hand out to present the room. 

“Okay… Why is this relevant to me?” Kara asked.

“Well that is because--” He unlinked their arms and walked over to open the third door on the wall.  _ See,  _ he thought,  _ I can open my own fucking doors. _ “This is your room.”

Kara’s mouth started to gape open again as she walked over to see the room. It was definitely smaller than the main bedroom, but just a little. The bed was a queen-size (which Mon-El found incredibly ironic) and there was a vanity on the far side of the wall. “ _ I have to walk through your room to get to mine??”  _

“Mother and father don’t even want the servants to know that this is arranged,” Mon-El explained. “Only our most personal servants will know. They fucking love a good image.”

“This is ridiculous.”

“Well, royal marriages are more respected when they seem like they were made out of love and not politics.”

“I can’t believe this.”

_ Me too,  _ Mon-El thought,  _ How could anyone believe that I would love this Kryptonian? _


	3. Brave

They made their way back to the meeting room. Kara was still in disbelief that she would have to pass through his room to her only place of privacy  _ for the rest of her life _

She would start crying if this wasn’t such a professional setting.

The parents seemed to be done making a deal. Kara could see that the papers were signed with two pages left for her and Mon-El.

“Oh good! You two are back just in time. Please take your seats, we just want to discuss what your roles in this will be.”

_ Our roles?  _ Kara thought,  _ they’re making me get married, how would this not have to do with me? _

They both took their seats and sat there like the past forty-five minutes hadn’t just happened. 

“So first,” Rhea started, “You will be marrying in eight months time. During that time we will work to make you-” She looked in Kara’s direction with and icy, plastic smile. “--loved by the public.”

“What does that mean?”

“Well, in two days we’ll be announcing the engagement, and in the time leading up to the wedding you’ll attend royal-social events to let you be known to the public.”

“So you’re--advertising me?”

Alura put a hand on Kara’s upper arm, “It’s just a way to let your transition into royalty to be easier. When the people like you, they accept you to lead.” Kara offered a weak smile and nodded towards her mother. When she turned back to the royals, she could see Mon-El rolling his eyes. 

“After the wedding, you’ll be expected to consummate the marriage--”

“Why can’t we use a birthing matrix?” Kara asked. She was so flustered. How could someone be taking this much control over her life? She felt trapped knowing she would have to do their bidding for the next eight months, and  _ more. _

“Being in the public eye is a part of being royal, and people are going to expect you to be pregnant. Birthing matrixes are more for the working class, so they can still labor without pregnancy in the way.”

“So I have to be pregnant, consummate a marriage, and give birth just for the image?” Kara spat.

“Do you have a problem with that?” Rhea asked way too sweetly. “You haven't signed yet, we can let Krypton deteriorate if that’s what you would prefer.”

Kara gritted her teeth behind closed lips. “No, everything is fine,” She forced out.

“Fantastic!” Rhea chuckled. “Let’s proceed.”

“The next line has the restrictions of both parties.” Lar Gand continued.

Kara scanned the next few lines of the contract:  _ Princess Kara is expected to be faithful to Prince Mon-El. Any form of adultery will result in termination of the contract. It is permissible for Prince Mon-El Gand to take part in affairs, but excessive amounts will be met with punishment. _

Kara had to read the line twice to understand. She couldn’t comprehend this, couldn’t comprehend how one-sided this contract was. “How can this be fair?” Kara raised her voice a bit. “He can have ‘affairs’ but if I do then you let my planet die?”

“Watch how you speak to the King and Queen young lady,” Rhea reprimanded. “Stop questioning the terms and learn them. This is what’s keeping your people and planet alive.”

“But--”

“Kara,” Zor-el tried to coax her.

“But, father, how could you let this slide!? The agreements are unfair and misogynistic! It’s like I’m a prisoner here, a tool for them to use to make an heir. A tool to make their son fulfill some century-old traditions. I’ll have no more freedom! No more choice, mo more--”

“Kara, please. I hate this too but we need to think about the planet,” Alura said softly.

“I know but--I--it’s--” Her mouth gaped open trying to find the words. It made her so angry to know they were right. She had to make sacrifices even if it would trap her.

“Can we move on now, or will you keep whining?” Rhea asked. Kara sheepishly nodded.

“The last thing we really need to discuss is your placement between our two planets,” the King explained, “You will be permitted three visits to Krypton per year, and your time otherwise will be spent on Daxam or any location where royal business is needed.”

Kara’s eyes widened. Not only did she have to be with a Daxamite prince, but she was stuck here for all but three days of the year?!

Kara wouldn’t be able to go home

She opened her mouth to protest but quickly shut it, knowing it was no use. 

“Those are the terms that most concern you two, and we will be organizing the rest.”

_ You mean dictating? _

“You can say your goodbyes and Kara can settle in.” Rhea stood along with the king and, haphazardly, Mon-El. She gave an icy smile to the Zor-El family and left them alone to talk.

When Kara turned to her mother, she couldn't help but feel tears forming in her eyes. Zor El stood behind Alura as she put two comforting hands on Kara's upper arms. 

“Mom, I'm scared,” Kara whispered. Her parents had always taught her to be courageous, but she couldn't help but feel fear.

“Oh, Kara,” Alura was trying to hold back her own tears. “You are so brave, I know you can do this.”

“But how can I be afraid and brave at the same time? I don't know how I'll go on being here, so far from home.”

Alura used her thumb to brush away a fallen teat from Kara's cheek. “Facing something that scares you, sacrificing yourself for your planet, makes you the bravest girl I know.” Alura’s smile was slightly broken, a straining look in her eyes. 

“Kara, your mother and I love you so much, and we believe that you will get through this, find a way to make this work.”

Kara didn't hold back her crying anymore. “I'm going to miss you both so much,” her voice broke. Alura embraced her, Zor El joining in to. Her parents were her rock. They always supported her and helped her. They gave her the world. Now she was facing the biggest struggle of her life, and she wouldn't have them with her. 

Amidst the hugging one of the servants approached them. “Mr and Mrs. Zor El, your ship is ready.”

Kara's parents hesitated before separating themselves from the embrace. Kara suddenly felt so cold, the warmth of her parents reminding her of home, already gone. Zor El kissed Kara's cheek and squeezed her hand tight. “We love you Kara.”

“Be strong,” Alura tried to give Kara last few words as fast as she could. “Be strong and be kind, and you will survive this.”

They soon left the room and the doors were closed. Kara stood alone in that conference room, the weight of this sacrifice suddenly engulfing her all at once. All she wanted to do was fall back into the chair and cry into crossed arms, but her mother’s words echoed in her brain.  _ Be strong  _ Alura had said. 

Kara stood taller, taking a deep breath. She clenched her fists and her jaw and suppressed her cries. 

She would make her parents proud. Her planet, too. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, sorry the chapters are short. These beginning ones are always so hard to write because I reallllly want to get into the angst and the fluff, but there is some intro stuff that has to be done. I've also never really written a slow burn fic before. I have some works on Wattpad (karamelwood289 is my user if you wanna check it out hehe) but they're all pretty fast moving so this is a first time thing for me. I'll try to update as soon as I can!


	4. Spoiled Prince

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mon-el is spoiled as always. Kara nearly loses it. Garada is cannon in this au, you're welcome.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Sorry it took so long to update! Nearly a month. School (just like every ao3 author) has been pretty busy, and these intro parts are so boring I can barely write them myself. Not to fear, however, because this chapter gets a little juicy! Idk if I put the right rating, but just know there's a lot of cursing. I curse a lot myself, and when I write dialogue it just kind of comes out. Anyway, enjoy!

The first night was awful. After her parents left, Kara spent the whole evening unpacking the tiny bag she had brought when she hadn’t known she would be moving in today. She moved slowly, trying to elongate the process as to skip dinner with the royal family. Kara couldn’t face her captors that night, she couldn’t even leave the room, fearing that he would be outside the door. Instead, sitting on her bed, she started reading one of the three books she was able to fit in that backpack.

It was her favorite novel in the entire solar system. Of all the libraries she had visited with her parents, Kara would choose to read  _ A Blossoming Krymelian _ , over anything else.

A krymelian was a Kryptonian native flower. They were rare and hard to grow, and for sure the most beautiful thing Kara had ever laid her eyes on. Krymelians could grow only in the red sun, their petals opalescent like a river of prismatic light. But krymelians were more than just their beauty. On Krypton they were known as fate flowers, only being able to grow in the most perfect conditions. They were always depicted in the background of mythological art, appearing when something was truly meant to be.

And that’s why Kara loved  _ A Blossoming Krymelian _ . On the surface, it was a typical peasant boy and princess love story, but underneath it was so much more. It was an epic love story so complicated, long, and unforeseen that the only explanation for the two protagonists finding each other was fate. 

She found it ironic, as she read in her new bedroom, that she would never find the one she was fated to be with. Her “love” was chosen for her, and she had no other choice. 

Around two in the morning, as she lay tossing and turning on the cloud of a mattress and the softest sheets she had ever felt, Kara heard giggling in the next room over. She was confused at first, extremely tired but still trying to make out the voices and sounds. Kara started to hear the sound of a mattress squeak, and the voice of a woman, definitely having a good time.

_ Gross! _ Kara thought in her head as she grimaced and put a pillow over her head, trying to drown out the noise.  _ He brought home a girl and I’m stuck in this fucking room _ .

It was then when she started to cry. Not because she was annoyed or grossed out. But all of a sudden she missed everything about Krypton. She missed the low sounds of hovercrafts whizzing by, the low sounds of chatter on the streets. She missed hearing her parents laughing in the kitchen, her own bed and her own pillow. Kara knew that when she woke up in the morning she wouldn’t see the sunrise with Kyrpton’s towers and ships carving out the skyline.

Instead she would have to wake up in a foreign room and pass by the prince on the way out. And at night, she would have to fall asleep to the sounds of Mon-el finding such partners that Kara would never be able to choose.

\---------------

_ The next morning _

Mon-El woke up tangled in his bedsheets, the sun beaming through his windows. When he tried to open his eyes, he found himself blinded by the light, and when he regained his vision, he found himself alone. The girl he bedded last night must have left earlier. It wasn’t unusual. All the women in Daxam knew the Prince wasn’t one to keep a girl. He had no girlfriends or mistresses. They were there to please him for a night, and then leave before he woke. 

He wasn’t hungover or anything either. Mon-el could definitely handle a drink or two, or fifteen. Plus the pills and the stickers. He was pretty tolerant, and in the morning he usually felt fine. But today he just felt like sinking into his mattress. Not having to get up and see his parents. And not having to deal with that Kryptonian girl. 

But soon after, his ears caught the sound of a door handle slowly being turned and a door creaking open, ever so carefully. He looked up from over his duvet and found blonde waves and comet-blue eyes peeking out from behind the door.

“Can I-- help you?” Mon-el asked, his voice kind of groggy.

“Yeah, uh wait no, I mean no.” Kara stuttered and cleared her throat. “I was just, um, I just wanted to use the bathroom, but I wanted to make sure uh,” She cleared her voice once again. “I just wanted to make sure she was gone before I came out.”

“Oh.” Mon-el had the sudden realization that Kara must have heard them last night.  _ Heard all of it _ . He could feel his cheeks getting slightly pink, something that rarely  _ ever  _ happens. Why did she make him feel embarrassed? He shook it away. Mon-El was not good with confronting his own feelings. That’s what the drugs are for. “They always leave pretty early in the morning so you shouldn’t have to worry, um, about that anymore.”

“Ah,” Kara forced a chuckle to alleviate the awkward tension. “I guess that’s good.”

“There’s a cabinet in there for towels and that kind of stuff, help yourself.”

“Thanks.”

Kara shuffled over to the bathroom. Mon-El tried not to make it obvious, but he studied her form as she walked across the room in the night gown she had most likely been given. The outline of her hips and her chest. Her slightly messy hair, and her face with no makeup on. She had a beauty in her that he’s never found in anyone. Her weak but soothing voice. The way her stubbled words still flowed out of her mouth, a sound he would want to hear even more. He felt his chest tighten, and his stomach drop.

He needed a drink, but it was only about nine in the morning.

What the fuck was he feeling?

Whatever it was, he didn’t want to deal with it. 

\---

It was a couple of hours later. He had eaten breakfast in silence with his parents, sneaking glances at Kara from across the table from time to time. He had fully shaken off his feeling from this morning, reminding himself that this girl took away some of his freedom. Actually, he kind of aggravated himself with the thought. Kara had been planted into his life a couple years before he expected his freedoms to be taken way. It flustered him

Something he would often do to escape was to go to the virtual reality center in the palace. A room that transformed into any desired world just at the push of a button. It helped him clear his head, escape whatever stresses that were put on him, but today it would help him avoid Kara. 

He stepped onto the user pad in the center of the room. A hologram can up in front of him displaying options for worlds and games, different realities. He often chose to play garada, a type of ball game but with dragons. He selected the level, the desired weapons and dragons, and hit play. The room transformed, each pixel turning over to create a huge arena. Under him, a large red and blue dragon formed, and in his hands, a kind of trident. He spent the next hour or two battling it out, mostly beating his opponents. Mon-El finally wasn’t thinking about his responsibilities, no matter the fact that he had very little of them. He felt his anger go down a bit, and he started to relax.

But that anger soon returned, when the lights and colors went down from around him, and a certain blonde haired Kryptonian knocked on the wall to get his attention

She had turned off his fucking game right when he was in the middle of it!   
“What?” Mon-el spat, throwing the controllers on the ground to free his hands so he could rub his temples.

“Oh, um sorry,” Kara apologized, her words tangled in her mouth. “I was just wondering if you could—or we could, or I don’t know— you could show me what you do for fun around here?” She twiddled her thumbs, shifting uncomfortably. “It’s a pretty big palace, and I guess we’re stuck here together—”

“Well  _ this  _ is what I do for fun, but I guess  _ you _ have effectively ended that, so-” He was trying to contain his anger. She had the fucking nerve to barge in here, interrupt his match, and then ask him to do something for her? 

“Right,” Kara looked around the room. It was blank except a couple of holograms here and there, suggesting new games or showing advertisements. “Well, we don’t have this kind of stuff on Krypton, maybe you can show me? Or maybe we can see a real grada game, I think I know what that is—”

Mon-el kicked aside the controller, finally losing his shit. “Or maybe you can not interrupt me mid game and get out?” 

Kara was taken aback, but he didn’t care. Her mouth gaped open but no words escaped.

“You know,” he continued, keeping his voice as low as he could to not cause a scene among the servants. “You got a lot of nerve, girl, coming to this castle and just ruining my life—”

“Excuse me?! Ruining your life?”

“Yes, ruining my life! I can’t get with nearly as many girls, Mother and Father have put a cap on my alcohol consumption,” he used his fingers to start counting. “Plus drugs! My free-night-outs have been limited, and then you barge in here—”

“You know what? Fuck you!” Kara yelled back, her hand flying to her sides instead of the sheltered self-hug position they were in before. 

This time Mon-el was speechless. He would have never expected a Kryptonian prude to curse, or even get angry. He closed his mouth to let her talk. Weird.

“You are the most self-centered and arrogant person I have EVER met.” Kara was clearly seething. “‘Can’t get with nearly as many girls?’ I didn’t choose to be here! I am stuck on this fucking, patriarical planet, all alone with people who hate my kind. I have to marry a person I, well, now I hate, and while he can go out and maybe one day find love or some shit, I flirt with another guy and my whole planet fucking  _ implodes! _ ”

“Ok fine, listen—”

She mocked his voice.“No, you listen mister ‘mommy and daddy won’t let me party tonight.’  _ I am a prisoner on this planet _ !” Kara choked back a sob. “All my freedom is gone and for the rest of my fucking life I have to deal with your whining and do the queen and king’s bidding.”

Mon-el could slowly feel himself start to become— what’s the word— guilty? Yeah, he felt a pit in his stomach and an unfamiliar aching in his chest. He took a step back and looked at this situation, for the first time, through her teary eyes. He opened his mouth to take some fault, but she continued.

“So I’m sorry your perfect, royal, prince bubble has been popped because of my arrival.” Kara started backing away for the door. “I’ll leave you the fuck alone.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All right! So um, that was a little blunt and sudden, I know, but I need to get the story moving.  
Many more Karamel interactions to come  
Mon-el maybe won't be as spoiled as he seems (you'll have to find out)  
Kara loves krymelians!


End file.
